The present invention pertains to fluid analyzer structures and particularly to micro fluid analyzers. More particularly, the invention pertains to the fluid carrying structures of the analyzers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,723, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “An Optical Micro-Spectrometer,” by U. Bonne et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,728, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “Chemical Impedance Detectors for Fluid Analyzers,” by U. Bonne et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,663, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “A Thermal Pump,” by U. Bonne et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/383,650, filed May 16, 2006, entitled “Stationary Phase for a Micro Fluid Analyzer,” by N. Iwamoto et al., is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/681,776, filed May 17, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/743,486, filed Mar. 15, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/909,071, filed Jul. 30, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,894, issued May 28, 2002, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,118, issued Jan. 4, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,452, issued Feb. 21, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. These applications and patents may disclose aspects of structures and processes related to fluid analyzers.